Navy Life
by bomber brown
Summary: just a little something i came up with. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was on evening watch with Spider because Bomber had to prepare dinner for the crew, Spider looked at Sam "Isn't it another lovely Navy day" as he glanced out to sea "Yes I would have to agree with you there" Sam answered and the two sailors didn't notice their senior officers had walked up behind them.

"It does look nice out there tonight" X said to the two junior sailors.

"God you have a talent of doing that to me" Sam answered and was a little annoyed.

The CO had to laugh a little about what had happened he hadn't seen Sam jump like that before "I hope you didn't do that just to get a laugh from everyone?"

"Umm no I just wanted to let you know that you will be dining with me and the CO tonight" X explained.

Spider looked away and was trying so hard not to say anything because the crew was told about Sam being the X's daughter and wouldn't get special treatment because of it.

The two sailors were allowed to take a break for dinner and were replaced until they came back. Sam was honoured to be having dinner with her senior officer's "Is there a reason why because I don't want special treatment?" Sam politely asked.

"Sam there is no reason"

Sam went down below early to talk to Bomber about some things just as she was walking towards the door that leads into the galley she was pulled in "Spider just told me that you are having dinner with X and the boss?" Bomber asked.

"X invited me for some reason" Sam explained.

"That's a first for the X specially while we are at work"

"I gotta say that X hasn't been herself lately because I've also been invited to meet the new commander that has taken over marshall"

"Not everyday an Able Seaman would get that honour make sure you tell me everything afterwards"

"Don't worry I will if I can get away we can go and have a drink"

"Sounds good to me"

Bomber and Sam had finally finished there long chat once Sam had got her plate of food she walked into the Senior sailors mess X saw Sam and pulled her down next to her "Sam I want you to dry clean your whites when we get back because you have to look your best for the new commander" X explained.

Nav nearly choked when she heard what X had just said to Sam "Are you ok Nav?" The junior sailor asked. "Yes I will be alright so Sam I didn't know that you were going?" Nav answered.

"I only just found out myself"

X and the CO had finished once they put their dirty dishes in the galley then walked up to the bridge for watch meanwhile Sam was making her way to her cabin to get some sleep and she kept on thinking about what she could have been doing while she had to be at navcom she really didn't want to go.

Hammersley hit port the next morning and Sam dropped her whites off at the dry cleaners then met up with some of the crew for drinks Sam stayed for a few hours or until her dry cleaning was ready because she had asked them to do it today so she could pick it up later.

Sam finally got home after lunch "Sam come on get ready" X said "God you really do have a talent of scaring the hell out of me"

"It's in my nature"

X and Sam arrived at navcom in record timing once they got a glimpse of the new commander X knew who she was and so did Mike she spotted them and walked over "Hi Mike, Kate" Maxine said then looked at Sam standing next to Kate "Oh my god don't tell me this is Samantha" Kate put a hand on Sam's shoulder "Yes this is Samantha Nicole" Kate answered before Sam could say anything.

"Wow you have grown up quick and you look so much like your mother"

"Thank you" Sam answered.

Sam was quite embarrassed about the whole thing but after a few hours they left once they had gone home Sam flipped through some dvd's to see what she could watch and found this cd with Samantha Nicole Mcgregor's birth written on it then she thought to herself this could be a laugh so she ended up watching it and was shocked to see her boss in it standing next to Kate helping her through the process.

After a while Sam turned it off and had to think about everything she knew that her boss and her mother had been going out at least he wasn't the dad because she heard it that he had done a runner when Kate told him about it the one thing Sam had learned from watching the dvd was that Mike was her god father.

"Samantha dinner is ready" Kate yelled out and Sam walked into the kitchen to get it once she had her dinner Sam put it on the table and got a beer then sat down "Mum how do you know commander White?" Sam asked.

"We met at the academy" Kate answered.

"Ok then how does she know me" Sam asked again.

"I brought you along once when I had to pick something up and that's how she met you" Kate explained.

Sam just nodded and didn't say anything while she was finishing off her dinner she thought to herself I hope that commander White doesn't call me by my full name.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sam was forced to go to navcom with X because she had to be briefed on a certain thing Sam thought to herself that this is probably the end of shore leave once they arrived there Sam walked in behind X and hoped to god that Commander White didn't see her but she did Sam saw that she was walking over to us.

"Samantha It's good to see you again"

Sam almost lost it but she didn't "Hi Ma'am" was her response while Sam was waiting for X to finish up Darryl spotted her and waved to her to come over there "Hi Sam do you like being on Hammersley since the transfer?" he asked the young sailor.

"Well besides from the XO being my mother and that I get talked about behind my back about being related to her I guess It's alright at least the CO is nice" Sam answered after a while they got talking about other things then work talk and finally X walked out of Commander White's office "I better go nice chatting to you" Sam said and walked off.

Once X and Sam had arrived back at their place Sam wanted to find the identity of her father so she decided to go through some records after going through piles of paperwork she couldn't find anything and she didn't want to talk to her Mum about because she hated talking about him.

Sam found her Mum's old photo album she thought it wouldn't hurt if she had a little look at it so she opened it and saw a picture of her Mum with some guy below the picture it said Kate and Jamie then she saw another picture "Oh god It's not is it?" Sam said to herself and It was a picture of Mike and Kate together when they used to be a couple.

"Mum who's this Jamie guy?" Sam asked.

"Why all of a sudden do you want to know about him?" Kate answered.

"I saw a picture of you two together" Sam replied.

"If you really want to know he is your bloody father that left us" Kate explained.

"What!"

"Please tell me that you don't want to meet him?" Kate asked.

"Why would I he left you when you needed him the most"

"Come here Sammy"

Sam sat down next to her mother and she pulled her daughter into a hug that was very rare for Kate to act like this but her home life is very different from her work life "I know I shouldn't say this but I think the CO still has feelings for you" Sam said.

"Really… Samantha Nicole you the know the rules" Kate trailed off.

"Yeah I know and I also know that you also have feeling for him" Sam answered.

"It's strictly professional"

"Yeah right I've seen how you guys look at each other and I was there when you wanted to get dinner with him but all he could think about was getting coffee" Sam explained.

"Samantha Nicole If i hear that you have been listening in on us"

"I swear It was only once"

"Well change of subject I'm going to have a glass of red want one?"

"Thanks"

Sam had fallen asleep later on and it wasn't the first time she had dozed off on the couch so Kate had to help Sam into her room then soon after Kate also went to bed.

The next morning Sam was woken up with a scare from her mother yelling to her about getting up "Sammy we are meeting Nikki for a coffee soon so get ready please" Kate explained and a tired Sam just nodded then walked off to get ready "Samantha Nicole you better be ready" Kate shouted out.

Sam came out wearing cam short short's and a bintang tank top finally they got out of the house on the way there Sam thought to herself why does she get roped into these things they arrived at the cafe Kate saw Nikki so they both walked over.

"Hi Nikki hope you don't mind that Samantha came with me" Kate said and sat down so did Sam.

"Hi Kate I don't mind. Sam I like your shorts" Nikki answered.

"Thanks Ma'am" Sam replied.

"Sam we are on leave you can call me Nikki ok"

"Ok"

Sam didn't really say much unless she was being spoken to so while she was waiting around for Kate to finish Sam was on her Iphone on Facebook of course she was always on it and her mother seems to think that her daughter spends way to much time on it.

Sam got fed up waiting around so she texted Bomber to meet her at Mcdonalds down the road after waiting up to 12 minutes Bomber finally arrived "Hey thank god I needed to get out of there" Sam said.

"Hey was it that bad?" Bomber asked.

"Yeah but anyways let's order I'm starving" Sam replied.

"Ok and tell me everything once we get out meals"

Sam just nodded It wasn't all that busy in there so they got there food pretty quickly once the two sailors had their meals given to them they sat back down at the table "Sammy spill tell me everything?" Bomber asked while eating.

"The new Commander does seem nice but I wonder how long that's going to last and she keeps calling me Samantha because Mum know's her way back from ADFA" Sam explained while trying to eat.

"Ok wow she actually called you Samantha god you must have gone red in the face when she said that"

"I was so pissed off and of course X say's yes this is Samantha Nicole that was even worse" Sam answered.

"God Sam you must have been pissed off at that I wonder why all of a sudden X is showing you off?" Bomber asked.

"I got know idea i thought being the XO's daughter was no big deal"

Sam could finally finish her lunch but before they could both of their phones went off "Looks like shore leave has been cancelled" Sam read out then the next minute her phone rings "Sam McGregor" she answered "Sam where the hell are you shore leave has been cancelled and we have to get to Hammersley" X explained.

"I'll see you at work" Sam said and had to rush off before X blew sky high so the two young sailors went home and met up again half an hour later at the dock dressed in Navy issue's "Hi that was quick" Bomber said looking at Sam "Yeah X is in a bad mood once again so this is a warning" Sam answered.

X walked past the two young sailors "Samantha Nicole your with me hurry up" X said in a angry tone.

"Gotta go I'll talk to you later if I get a minute"

Sam was being ordered around more than usual on this patrol maybe it was because of X being in some kind of mood but finally she ended up cooling off Sam was asked to go on the boarding party and noticed Bomber was gearing up as well "Hey you look exhausted" Bomber said looking at her fellow cremate "God yeah I'm stuffed I haven't had a break yet" The X saw the two sailors chatting once again "Able Seaman Brown, Able Seaman McGregor stop gossiping now."

"Yes Ma'am" The two sailors answered back.

Once the boarding party was on the FFV one of the crew took Sam into a hold but Sam was able to get herself out of it and used force the crew had been doing illegal fishing in Australian water's so Hammersley towed their vessel back to base.

Sam had never been so tired in her life while she was walking down the corridor she felt a bit uneasy on her feet finally she made it to the galley Bomber took one look at Sam and ended up catching her the young sailor had fainted from exhaustion "Sam come on wake up for me" Bomber kept on saying to Sam until she opened her eyes after 5 minutes Sam opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Umm you fainted from exhaustion this has gone to far" Bomber explained.

"Bomber please leave it alone I don't want you getting into trouble over this"

Sam had been told that she could take a break just as her head hits the pillow X walks in and just pulls her daughter close to her "Sam I'm sorry" X admitted "It's ok X" Sam softly answered back then X leaves Sam to get some rest and goes back to the bridge "Is everything ok X?" The CO asked.

"Everything will be fine soon" X answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate looked one more time after Sam, as Hammersley was nearly in port. Sam was going to be okay, that what Swain told Kate as well and she calmed down a little bit. Though everybody could sense, that something was bothering their X.

"Kate please tell me what's wrong with you? The way you treated Sam the last days was not okay, but why have you done it? Is there anything I can do for you?" Mike asked and looked worried. He had ordered Kate in his cabin to find out what was wrong with her.

"It's Jamie, he's back I only found out a few days ago and now he wants Sam." Kate explained and tried to bit back the tears.

"So he wants custody? I think he is some years to late. Sam is old enough to look after herself and she is contracted to the Navy as well, so I wonder what Jamie really wants." Mike answered and tried to sound positive.

" I'm not letting him take Sam she's all I've got!" Kate replied and was ready to fight for her daughter. Also Kate knew, that Mike was by her side all the time. Since Sam was born he was like a father for her and also now he was there, when Kate needed him.

"Kate, you are not alone with that. Though I think you need to talk to Sam about everything. She has a right to hear that her father is back and if you want I can be there when you talk to her." Mike stood up from his chair and embraced Kate gently.

"Thanks Mike!" Kate finally calmed herself down and Hammersley just got into port. Sam and Bomber were always first off so they could get a quick chat. While the two young sailors were talking a stranger walked up to them.

"Katie is that you?" He asked and looked with a weird gaze at Sam. Bomber and Sam felt slightly uncomfortable with that guy around, but Sam remembered her good manners and answered.

"Umm no I'm Sam and sorry, but we have to go." She pulled Bomber away and together they left the port area.

_My little Samantha!_ Jamie thought and looked after her and Bomber.

"What do you want here?" A voice stopped Jamie's train of thoughts and he looked at an angry Kate.

"I wanted to see my daughter. She is so beautiful and looks just like you." He said and looked at Kate, who was still angry.

"Leave her alone! I don't want to see you again near her. You have no right to come back like that and think everything will be fine!" Kate finally yelled at him and people who passed turned around and looked puzzled.

"Ok I'm going, but believe me we are not done yet. Sam is also my daughter and I have the right to contact her!" He also said in an angry voice and walked away.

"You are alright?" Mike stood behind Kate and looked in the same direction like Kate did. Jamie did walk away, but she knew, that she had to talk to Sam straight away.

"If you want I can come over tonight for dinner and we talk to Sam!"

"That would be great, thanks Mike!" Kate made her way to her place and was deep in thoughts as she arrived. One hour later Sam arrived at home as well and saw, that her mother didn't look happy and was thinking about something.

"Mum, you are alright?" Sam asked and took a seat next to Kate.

"Sammy I'm not going to let him take you away from me." Kate suddenly wrapped her arms around her daughter and just hold her.

"I don't understand anything! What are you talking about?" Sam tried to break Kate's embracement, because she couldn't breath properly.

"The guy you talked to at the port. He is your father!" Kate looked in Sam's face and saw shock written all over it.

"And what does he want?"

"He wants you, but I don't let him take you. Though can we talk about everything, while we have dinner? Mike is coming over and we need to prepare some things." Sam nodded and had so many questions at the moment. Though she knew, it maybe was better to talk about everything when Mike was there, he could calm both of them down if needed and Sam knew, that conversation would be an emotional one.

Finally Mike arrived and they were sitting together for dinner. It was quiet and Sam and Kate didn't feel comfortable. Both knew what would come after dinner and so Sam started straight after she had finished her plate.

"So what does this bastard want. 22 years he didn't care for me and now he thinks everything is fine?"

"He wants you, that's what he wrote in his e-mail, which I received two days ago. "Don't worry Sammy It's not going to happen."

"Even when he is still a bastard, I would like to know more about him. And do I have to see him again?" Kate looked at Sam, she expected, that her daughter wanted to know more about her father and Kate also knew she had to tell her some things.

"I tell you everything you want to know and everything I remember. You don't have to see him again, even when I think he is not giving up. It's your decision, you are old enough to make your own decision. If you want have contact to him, I also wouldn't be in your way." Sam nodded and helped Mike cleaning up the dishes.

Sam had managed to get away from her mother for a while because she needed to think about some things before she wanted to talk to her and to Mike. Sam knew, that Mike had met her dad before as well and so he maybe could answer her questions as well. Though Sam was happy, that they finally could talk about her father and that she maybe would get some information.

"So the way you treated me aboard Hammersley is because you just found out, that my dad is back?" Kate was in conversation with Mike as Sam entered the room and looked at her mother.

"I'm sorry for that!" Kate apologized and looked sad at her daughter.

"Don't worry, I think I can understand that. You didn't treat just me like that. You were really hard on all of us the last two days. But if it was about this whole custody thing, then don't worry, if I have to choose I'm staying right here." Sam explained and took a seat across from Kate.

"You will tell me everything?" Sam asked and Kate nodded.

"Everything you want to know!" Kate promised and looked at Mike who just nodded.

Sam started to ask the first question ….


End file.
